The Tutor
by The Duke
Summary: Oliver/OC, Oliver/Percy


Oliver let out a sigh. Transfiguration was so boring. If I was to change into anything it would be a seventh year so I could leave school as soon as possible, he thought to himself. But he was a sixth year. To him it seemed he had been one for years and years. Not old enough to be a seventh but to old to get to easy classes. Sure he was great at quidditch, he smiled as he thought about it, but I barely make average. I could use a tutor or something. Again he laughed, not because he would want to , but because he couldn't think of any smart person willing to tutor him.  
  
As he was lost in thought a distant voice seemed to be loud. Louder and louder, he began to wake up from his endless daydream.   
  
"Wood, Class is over. (He looked around, noticing everone had left already.) But I'm glad you stayed longer, I do need to talk to you." Professer McGonnogal said to him, her accent made whatever she said seem like a lesson plan.  
  
"What about Professer?" It would be a obvious answer, but not to Oliver.  
  
"Your grades have been slipping lower than usual Wood, and I was wondering if you wanted to take some action."  
  
  
  
"Of course I would. But I don't know what to do, what time I have to study is taken up with quidditch, and then creating quidditch plans, even if I have a holiday it's..." McGonnagal Put a hand up.  
  
"I'm very aware of your busy scheduele, Wood. That is why I have taken the liberty of assigning a student tutor for you." Did she read my mind? He thought to himself.  
  
"A t-t-tutor?" When was he suppose to make time for a little brainiac to teach him the alphabet?   
  
"Yes, from Ravenclaw. I've requested a small classroom where he can bring you up to standards.You begin in one week. (Oliver began to say that it wasn't nessicary.) No need to thank me Wood. Just be there."  
  
Wood walked out of the classroom, dumbstruck. He looked at a clock on the wall, lunch was still in session. Suddenly his brain clicked on. Lunch! He was suppose to meet Percy 10 minutes ago. I wonder if he began without me, he smiled as he made his way to the dormotories. He gave the password, and made his way up the stair to his year. He opened to door, to Percy, lying on the bed in a robe.  
  
"Bout bloody time. What the hell took you so long?" Percy motioned for Oliver to sit next to him.   
  
"McGonnagol signed me up a tutor." Oliver began to take his shirt off, and he pecked Percy on the cheek.  
  
"Oh right. I should have remembered." Percy began to rub his head on Oliver's neck and chest.   
  
"What?" Oliver made his way around Percy's torso with his hands.   
  
  
  
"She asked me to tutor you, but I declined. ...for obvious reasons. I believed that I wouldn't be able to concentrate."  
  
Percy pushed Oliver to the bed, and began to move his hands south. Oliver moved his head to Percy's nipple. When he started, Percy let out a yelp. He moved his hands across the broad shoulders, the formed chest, and slight curl from his small love handles down to his waist. He brought Oliver's boxers up and over his erection. He began to pleasure Oliver, as he usually does. Percy began to gyrate his hips around and around, feeling around Percy for the spot. This single small spot was incredibly sensitive. Finally Oliver found the small one inch diameter. He pushed into it, and kissed PErcy at the same time. Oliver felt Percy's tongue pushing along his lips. Finally Oliver let him in to explore. While engaged in this posistion, they continued for another hour. Finally, they both just layed next to each other, Oliver propped up against the headboard, with Percy's head lying on his chest, gently stoking his hair.   
  
Everyday this continued. Leave weekends and holidays when a pesky first year might make the wrong turn and come in the sixth year dorm. Finally the week rolled on, and the day came. Oliver made his way to the empty classroom, and opened the door. He scanned the room, looking for the little nerd he was going to have to put up with. His eyes set on the only person in the room. A young man, around 20 was laying sideways on one of the long desks, his crystal blue eyes reading a large book. He wasn't wearing school robes either. He had a long leather trench coat, and a long sleeve, tight, dark blue shirt, with black pants that opened like bell bottoms at the bottom. The shirt showed not a scrawny nerd as he expected, but a well-built muscular torso.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room, I..." Oliver trailed off.  
  
"No no. Oliver right?" The man had a smooth French accent, barely audible.   
  
"But, McGonagal said the tutor is in Ravenclaw" Oliver was becoming more and more confused.   
  
"Was in Ravenclaw, actually. Now I teach at London Advanced Wizarding Academy." His voice was cool and calm.  
  
"Why would they send you, and not just a student?" Suspicious was now added to Confused and a little turned on in Oliver's head.   
  
"I suppose they are scared that their star-quidditch player won't get into the pros without good marks. Anyway, let's begin. Let me see your things." Oliver was still a little stunned by the man, and gave over his bad without even noticing it. The man takes it and begins to shuffle through the belongings.  
  
"It seems you are organized. So, what do you think is making you loose your grades?"   
  
"Well, I obviously have the quidditch team to manage, and practice with. And that's about it ...(in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't all. all the study time he had was usually taken up by Percy.)  
  
"Ok, then. Well, let's start." He sat up from the desk, and yawned, his arms went up, making his shirt lift. Oliver sneaked a look at his midsection, to see a well formed lean stomach. He felt something inside of him get excited, and looked down to see it just wasn't inside of him. He quickly turned around, and reposistion himself as the man went to a nearby desk with a suitcase on it. When Oliver turns around, he yawns.  
  
"You tired as well? (Oliver nods.) Well I suppose we could just take this session to get to know each other. First you ask a question, then I will. We can kill what's left of our time."  
  
"Well, what is your name?" Oliver thought it was a stupid question, but he couldn't remember what the man said.  
  
"Oh right, sorry. I can't believe I frogot that. My name is Kenton. Right, my turn. So who is Percy?" Oliver was stunned, how did this stranger know Percy?  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"McGonagal said you were good friends with this Percy fellow." Kenton got up from his chair, and stepped over to Oliver. "You know Oliver, I've heard from a little birdy something very intersting about you and Percy." Oliver couldn't breathe, his throat closed up. How the hell would he know, does he even know what he is talking about? Is he talking about something else?   
  
Kenton went to the back of Oliver's chair, and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Some very intersting things." He slid his hand down Oliver's chest, and under his shirt. Oliver began to get up, but it seemed he didn't want to go. He could feel the smooth skin of Kenton's hand on his stomach, almost tickling him. But it was both less than tickling and more. He couldn't figure out what it was. It was a sensation. A feeling of exctasy. He began to moan quietly. He didn't want to, he wanted to go up to Percy, but it felt so good. He couldn't figure out what is was. But a feeling came over him, a rush. He stood up, and pulled Kenton to the floor. He pounced on him. He didn't know why. He just wanted to explore more of Kenton. He wanted more of him. Kenton began to nip at Oliver's neck. He pulled his shirt off. Oliver did the same, and began to kiss him. Kenton grabbed Oliver's pants and pulled them down, all the while kissing and nipping Oliver down the chest and stomach. The sensation was unbeleivable. Kenton got down to Oliver's crouch, and slid the boxers down. He put his mouth to Oliver's erection. Oliver began to have the biggest orgasm he had ever expiernced. Percy had never done this. This feeling was new to him. It was all new to him. Oliver felt he needed to return some favor of sensation, so began to gripe the back of Kenton's neck, Kenton pressed harder, and began to go faster. Oliver came down and unbottoned Kenton's pants. He pulled off his boxers. He began to finger the same area as Percy's. But it didn't have the same effect. But Oliver hd stopped thinkings. All he could feel was the sensation of Kenton. Oliver began to scratch his own chest. He had to set some type of a limit. Pain was the only limit without this exctasy. Finally Kenton slowly pulled away.   
  
"Not a bad first session." Kenton whispered into Oliver's ear.   
  
Kenton dressed himself, leaving Oliver thinking. Kenton put on his leather boots, and stood up.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll see you tommorow." And just like that, Kenton stepped out of the classroom. Oliver began to feel some different emotion. One he hadn't felt in a long time. It was guilt, guilt mixed with extacsy. Had he just cheated on Percy? He opened the door, and slowly made his way up to the dorms. How could he have cheated on him? It's not like they were planning to get married, or ever go open with their sexual escapades.   
  
The Dorm stairs appeared much to soon, Oliver hadn't realized he had just walked the entire way. A small thought comopared to the rest in his head. No, he decided, no. He hadn't cheated on Percy. But even so, there was no reason to tell Percy.   
  
When he stepped in to the all to familiar bedrooom, Percy lay asleep on his bed. The gentle curves of his thin body, and color of his hair...Oliver thought to himself as he got into his bed. Instead of going over to the dresser, he decided to just sleep nude. He was much to tired. As much as it pained it for him to admit it, Kenton was much better than Percy. But, Precy was obviously not as expiernced as Kenton. The arguement in his head continued until he fell asleep. It seemed a dreamless night. Oliver wasn't quite awake, he knew it was morning, and that he should be getting up, but his eyes were still close. He felt warmer, and pressed into the luxurious sheets. He could go to sleep again, he thought to himself. But something was touching him, on his neck. Something was different. His neck felt a little wet and Oliver opened his eyes to reveal Percy on top of him.   
  
"'Ello love." Percy continued to kiss Oliver's neck, and went up a little, and down. He pressed harder on Percy.  
  
"Oh, Percy, it's the weekend. I'm so bloody tired." Oliver should have been on his alert. He should have been awake when he talked to Percy.  
  
"Right, the tutor. So, was it fun?" Percy chuckled at the end, he knew Oliver so well. Of course Oliver wouldn't have fun. It was school work.   
  
"Damn straight. It was very fun...very fun." Oliver yawned at the end, and stretched. He stopped. He froze. His arms still up in the air. What had he just said? He searched through his mind. What was the last sentence he said. He thought harder. Did he just say 'Damn straight'? Shit. He let his arms down, shaking a little. He would wait for Percy's reaction. He can decide to do something from there. The room was silent.   
  
"Really? Did you do much potions, because that couldn't have been much fun. Except if you go into the co-wizard latin theory. Then you have to equal out all the double ingredients and the temperature has to be equal to twice the..." Oliver let out a breath of relief. Maybe I'm not that stupid, he thought to himself.  
  
***The Next Monday***  
  
Oliver lay sprawled on the bed, his hair was wet. His shirt ridden up, revealing his midrift. Percy's head is resting on Oliver's chest. They bed was warm and inviting. Much unlike the rest of the room.   
  
"I have to go to the tutor tonight." Oliver was testing the waters. He wanted to get a feel for how comfortable Percy would be with him missing every night for a week.   
  
"I hoep you do have fun again. But not to much. I still like being the smarter one." He kissed Oliver on the cheek, and got up. " I have to go to the owlery. Send a letter to mum." See you tonight."  
  
"Actually, you won't. Remember." Oliver didn't want to point it out, but this would tell him if he could get away with it.  
  
"Oh, right. Anyway, see you tommorow morning." Oliver was relieved. Ok, he didn't really tell Percy, but this was good enough.   
  
***Later That Night***   
  
The ecstasy continued much into the rest of the night. Oliver was being aggressive. Much to Kenton's pleasure. He could tell tommorow both of us will be sore. With bitemarks no less. Oliver began to kiss him frantically. The sweet smell of Kenton. He was no innocent. He had expierence. Something Percy lacked. Sure with Percy he could cuddle afterwords, but this Kenton. Oh, the feeling. The sweet supple feeling of making love.   
  
Kenton could feel this strong muscular man beneath him. The broad soldiers and strong chest, the lean stomach that slightly curved down towards where his boxers were absent. Kenton thought, as he does often, about this. This was never like anything he had ever felt.  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
"Yeah? I'm a little busy here." Oliver went up to Kenton's head and licked his ear.  
  
"What is tommorow, we do a little off campus learning?" Kenton's back arched so slightly as Oliver scratched his chest.   
  
" Class, teachers." Grammar was not on his mind right now. He felt down with his hands again.   
  
"I can get you out. I am very respected, to other people." He laughed slightly. Oliver loved his laugh. It was sotbeautiful. It was elegant. It was free. Oliver ran his hands through Kenton's spikey hair. He held on to the back of Kenton's head, and scratched frantically. This seemed to excite Kenton more and more as he did it. He pulled himself closer to Kenton, the sweet smell of his expensive cologne. His feeling under my skin. His taste when I lick his cheek and chest. Oliver thought to himself.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Oliver looked over at his pile of clothes. " I should get back." Oliver licked Kenton on the cheek as a tease. He went to his clothes, redressed, and winked at Kenton on the way out. How strange, Kenton thought to himself. That is unlike Oliver to be so aggresive. I can top that.   
  
***The next morning in the dining hall.***  
  
Oliver hadn't eaten his food or drink. He looked over at Percy. He was smiling his nerdish smile. He was laughing his nerdish laugh. Something so innocent. That was what attracted me to him at first. That first night. It was all new to the both of them. In the distance of his daydreams he heard a voice. It was George.  
  
"Oliver? Don't you think you should eat something? We have that match with Slytherin today...!" Suddenly an owl came in and dropped a small letter on top of Oliver's un-eaten food. He opened it, letting George continue his conversation with the rest of the team. IT read in cursive writing:  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
I'm afraid that I will be unable to meet for today's off campus session. Please accept my deepest apologies.  
  
Sincerely yours,   
  
Kenton.  
  
"Everything alright?" Fred asked. Oliver's face had gone into a deep deppression.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm good."   
  
***In the Locker-room after the match.***  
  
Oliver was always the last to get back to the castle after a match. He had to talk to everyone, consult the scoreboard, bla bla bla. He took off the muddy, smelly robe, and then the damp T-shirt. He stretched his arms as he looked at his torso in the mirror. He pulled off his bottoms, and turned on the shower. The wonderful hot water. Almost scorching, but just enough to get the first few layers of guk off his skin and hair. He finsihed, and wrapped a towel loosely below his waist. He turned around to get his regular robes, and bumped into something very solid. He looked up to a familiar face. Kenton.   
  
"You know I really hate you for cancelling and scaring me like that." Oliver said. He was being fesicous obviously.  
  
"I'm ever so sorry." Kenton wrapped his hands around Oliver's waist. "I'll have to make it up to you. Anything."   
  
"Well I do have something in mind." Oliver raised an eyebrow. His thick expressions almost made Kenton laugh.   
  
"Is what you're suggesting what I think it is?" Kenton was expiernced, and he liked Oliver a lot. This was a big step. A huge step. In fact is was a leap.   
  
"I'm very sure. You don't know how long I've been thinking it." 


End file.
